


Morning Bliss

by AdelvinaGaarder



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelvinaGaarder/pseuds/AdelvinaGaarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce woke up next to Kal in a beautiful morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Interview with a Vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925255) by [Pandamomochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan). 



> This story is based on Pandamomochan's Interview with a Vampire. In the alternated AU, Bruce was a pureblood vampire and Kal was a dhampir hunter. In order to struggle their fate, they choose to runaway together. They were in a honeymoon and they believed in a happy ever after before the tradegy happened.

Bruce woke up to the sunshine poured into the room. Sunshine used to be irritating to Bruce, but somehow it felt warm and welcoming today. He felt warm and blissful, covered with blanket, safely on their cozy bed.

  
This was the first time he woke up naturally at day time. Vampires tended to wake and hunt at night. Since sunshine doesn’t help their powers, vampires usually avoid day time. However, currently with dhampir, Bruce had to convert his body clock to meet up Kal. How much, Bruce thought, did I changed for him?

  
He sat up and tagged the blanket. Kal was asleep beside him, his face was softened and at ease. Odd enough because Kal was supposed to the one who woke up first due to his strict hunter training. Kal would wake Bruce up every morning basic, he would pull the curtains and the blankets, forcing Bruce to share breakfast with him. After Kal left, Bruce usually stay awake and wait for his return like a housewife. Sometimes, Bruce left the boring house and waddle around the town, trying to lurk under the shadow and avoid the sun.

  
Bruce cherished this moment to take a good look at the sleeping Kal.

  
The cool morning breeze blew from the window, gentle and fresh. Bruce could see a glimpse of the endless blue sky and the green field next to their temporary house. Bruce and Kal had been staying at this town for 3 days. Bruce loved this place because of the sense of freedom. As far as he knew, there were no vampire and hunter around, so generally people had no suspicion on them. The villagers allowed them to stay at the old house on the hill, while Kal worked for a short-term job. Despite the time Kal had to work, they would lie down lazily on the field and stared at the beautiful view.

  
Bruce couldn’t hold the temptation and caressed Kal’s face. Surprisingly, Kal did not wince or show any sign of awaking. His unadorned smile remained on his face. Bruce knew Kal came back late last night and he must had been worn out by the job. He brushed the messy black hair from Kal’s forehead and rested his hand on his cheek. He could feel himself grinning like a happy fool and he forgiven himself because Kal was goddamn cute.

  
He wanted to make Kal happy, even more than that, he wanted to surprise him. Before leaving the bed, he kissed Kal’s forehead softly and ran out of the room with a smug smirk on his face.

  
***

  
When Kal came to, he could smell a fragrant odor of bacon. The odor was good and reminded him of Lana’s cooking. As much as he liked the hunter’s dishes, he wondered if things are alright with Pete and Lana. Then something went wrong, if it weren’t them, who was cooking the food?

  
Feeling groggy and half-awake, he stood up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Now that he was fully awake and sober, he found out 2 unusual things: First, the sun was high and he woke up late than usual. Second, Bruce was missing.

  
He remembered to fold the blanket and pat the bed before he left the room. Entering the living room, he saw Bruce dressed and working at the stove. There were a pot of tea and two cups on the table. Kal hesitated before he went up to Bruce.

  
“You are awake.” Bruce peered at Kal. “Mr. Hunter.”

  
“Good morning, Bruce.” Kal yawned and tilted his head. “What is this?”

  
Bruce shoved the eggs from the pan to the dish. “As you can see.” He said. “Our breakfast.”

  
Kal’s eyes were widened with disbelief. “I thought you don’t know how to cook.” He recalled the attempt Bruce did on the stew last week. It was edible and it wasn’t all bad, except the burnt meats and the unpeeled vegetables. Comparing to the previous experiences, this breakfast Bruce made looked significantly better and it resembled pretty much the way Kal cooked.

  
“Well, I did focus on the last time you cooked. It isn’t that difficult. At least simpler than the stew.” Bruce shoved the bacons too. He smirked at Kal. “Am I a good student?”

  
“I wish it taste as good as it smells.” Kal did not answer the question and teased. “You didn’t forget to add salt, didn’t you?”

  
Bruce shot a glare at his mate. “Of course I did.” He blurted. “Who do you think I am?”

  
He then handed Kal the dish. “Now seat down and eat it.” Bruce ordered as he pushed Kal a little. “I need your honest comment.”

  
Two cups of tea, two dishes of bacons and eggs, two boys sitting opposite to each other seemed to be a fair morning. Bruce motioned Kal to eat first and had his eyes set on Kal’s face. Slowly, Kal raised his folk and ate the piece of bacon.

  
“How does it taste?”

  
“It tastes…” Kal searched but failed to find a better description. “…Good.”

  
The corners of Bruce’s mouth raised as he took a bit of his bacon too, ignoring the courtesy. “Not bad, right?” He asked and couldn’t hide his pride. “I managed to find the right recipe.”

  
Kal decided to indulge Bruce this time. “You honestly improved from your last try.” He smiled at Bruce. “I always know you are smart enough to learn fast.”

  
“You don’t have to work today?”

  
“No. Today is Sunday.”

  
“Great. We should spend some time outdoors.”

  
“Why not? I’ve earned enough for us move on.”

  
Bruce looked amused. “You sure did.” There was guilt in his eyes. “Only if I could share your workload. They said purebloods are strong and powerful, I feel like the opposite.”

  
“Don’t blame yourself.” Kal smiled at Bruce and stretched his hand to rub Bruce’s hair. Bruce shot him a deadly glare, but did not protest.

  
“In additional, we can buy some new clothes and supplies.”

  
“We should, the weather is changing.”

  
Kal’s eyes were lightened up. “There is a summer fair at Granville now. Let’s head west tomorrow?” He asked.

  
Bruce took a sip of his tea. “Summer fair?” He remembered when he was younger, his parents used to bring him to fairs and festivals within their domains. He always loved the fireworks, shining in the blue dark and melting into the endless black in the night. He had to admit that he was rather short in his childhood, so he begged his father to carry him on the back. Only by that time, his father would not sound authoritative and look stern, he would kneel and let his son get onto his shoulder, then point to the sky and laugh childishly. Bruce missed the time when his father won’t force him to marry or stop him from living freely.

  
Bruce never regret running away with Kal. But, he did concern his parents and his home. Sometimes, he woke up in the middle of the night and gaze into the dark sky, wondering how’s life back home. He knew his mother must have been worrying him all day, so is his father. He decided to write a letter and send a pigeon.

  
“Kal, have you ever been to a fair before?”

  
“I have. Some of the years, I was trained by a few generous hunters. If we behaved and score well throughout the training, they allowed us to have fun in the fair.”

  
“Speaking of which, Pete and I love to play apple bobbing on Halloween. You know I am a dhampir, I cheat with my fangs every time.” He found this hilarious, not sure if Bruce understand the joke. “There is even one time he swallowed the apple and nearly choked himself. Still, the game is a good memory.”

  
Bruce raised his eyebrow. “You hunters celebrate Halloween?”

  
“Why not? Since vampires and demons apparently exist.”

  
Bruce rolled his eyes. “Right, I guess that make sense.”

  
Kal chuckled at Bruce. Since they both finished their breakfast, he stood and took the dishes into the kitchen. He poured water into a wooden bowl and rinsed the dirty folks. When he returned to the living room, he saw Bruce in his blue jacket and wearing his leather shoes.

  
Looking confused, he asked, “You’re leaving this early?”

  
“Yes. I have some business to deal with.” Kal tilted his head, Bruce frowned. “I wrote a letter to my mother last night. Apparently we don’t have a pigeon or a horse, I’m going to lodge the letter at the town center.”

  
“Is it okay to go by your own?”

  
“I’m a grown up, Kal.”

  
Kal shrugged and stepped closer to Bruce. He kissed Bruce softly on the lips, drawing a gentle touch on their lips. He quickly stepped back before Bruce could react to it. “Be safe.” He mumbled.

  
Bruce flushed a little. “Alright.”

  
“Come back before noon.”

  
“Goodbye.”

  
“Bye.” Kal said before the door slammed close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did them justice and I didn't mess up the settings. Gosh I love the young and carefree Bruce/Clark. Sometimes I get Alfredish and I wish Bruce could think less justice and more himself. He gave up too much of his personal life for Gotham. That's why I love this AU where Bruce can be truly happy, before the tradegy (sob). 
> 
> @Pandamomochan Keep it up, I hope my story enlighten you a bit. Phrase 3 is going to be amazing :)
> 
> Btw, I get hyped when the Justice League footage and on-set group picture came out in comic con. Despite Supes continuing his death, other members are dope and the tone is lighter and cheerful. My faith is easily restored again.


End file.
